stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talunas
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = | stationed = | rank = Admiral | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Talunas was a Starfleet flag officer who served in the 23rd century. She was notable as a Starfleet logistics expert and for being one of the few Vulcan-Andorian hybrids. Biography Talunas was one of the design team for the mid-23rd century uniforms and was known as a part-time fashion designer. When the time came to introduce new uniforms in 2265, Talunas led the design team. One of the points she focused on was that there were several new species joining the Federation with larger appendages such as tentacles. For this reason, she included a skirt variant to support them. She then realised that some cultures refused to wear trousers unless absolutely necessary, such as the Ashurites, so she sized the skirt variant down to fit them and added tights with the same protective qualities as the uniform trousers. Finally, she decided to wear the skirt variant herself and so started a trend. Talunas had also considered a design similar to the one adopted by the Starfleet of the Terran Empire, but this was rejected. (The Overlooked Designer) At some point, she commanded the [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672)|USS Exeter]]. As a logistics specialist, Talunas had an in-depth knowledge of the technology aboard Federation vessels. She also had some knowledge of 22nd century technology as used aboard the NX class. In 2268, Talunas visited the [[USS Miranda (prototype)|USS Miranda]]. A month later, Talunas was travelling aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] to Vulcan. Whilst the Enterprise was going there to pick up Ambassador Sarek for the Babel Conference, Talunas was going there to work on the findings from the Romulan Neutral Zone incursion. During this mission, the entire vessel and all aboard were duplicated. Whilst one Talunas continued to Vulcan, the other was pulled into a possible far future.It remains unknown which Enterprise & crew was the original and which was the duplicate. (38589 Years Difference) On the Enterprise that continued to Vulcan uninterrupted, Talunas talked to Kirk in private about the Romulan incident. She also told Kirk the story of how she designed the current uniforms. During the conversation, she loosened her own wraparound uniform and flirted with Kirk to test his professionalism. (The Overlooked Designer) A far future? Whilst in the future, Talunas was instrumental in establishing relations with the Blood Ravens Chapter of the Imperial Space Marines. In fact, she found that the Human-supremacist Imperium actually considered a variety of non-human 23rd century races to be Human due to a linguistic difference. Eventually, she met another Andorian, Bellum, who was a cardinal in the Imperial Ecclesiarchy. The ever flirtatious Talunas commented that she would convert to Bellum's religion. Talunas was one of several Starfleet personnel who boarded the derelict USS Miranda and Enterprise (NX-01). Before this, she mind melded with a Space Wolf Iron Priest who commented that Talunas was a hedonist. After the successful resolution of the mission, Talunas joined the Ecclesiarchy herself under Cardinal Bellum. She learnt that although the Andorians were considered another kind of Human, their unusual features meant they were an endangered species. (38589 Years Difference) Physiology As a hybrid, Talunas had characteristics of Vulcans and Andorians. She had Andorian blue skin and antennae, but Vulcan pointed ears and dark hair. Unlike the Vulcan-Human hybrid Spock, she did not suppress her emotions. Indeed, some people considered her a hedonist who endlessly seeks more pleasure, especially as she seemed to enjoy flirting with most people she met. However, she retained Vulcan telepathy and could do mind melds. (38589 Years Difference, The Overlooked Designer) Appearances ''38589 Years Difference'' The Overlooked Designer Category:Vulcans Category:Andorians Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet admirals